fishslapfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
The third season of Fishslap originally aired in the United States on the BFA television network, in January of 2017. This season consisted of 15 episodes, a smaller season than usual sitcoms, due to a deal with Hildestad and Stanich's contracts. The season was released fully all at once during the month of January, much like a Netflix original series, a deal in Stanich's contract again. The series follows the Johnson family, Mitchell "Mick" and Chelsey, along with their children, Scarlett, Bridget, and Dodger, who are 16 (who later turns 17), 13, and 10 (who later turns 11). This season picks up two weeks after rescuing Carol from The Sniper, who was revealed to be Mick's childhood best friend, Arlo. After Arlo has cut off communication and gone into hiding, the Johnsons are nervous about what Arlo is capable of, but also are desperately trying to reach out and get him to come home. Focus is put on the aftermath of Carol being in captivity and her decision to enroll in Alcoholics Anonymous and mend her relationships with friends and family, including her complicated romance with Stu. We also follow Candice and Muffy's journey to officially adopting their Polish son, Niko, with his transition into America, and also planning their wedding. Scarlett's relationship with Saffron is explored more, as well as Bridget's complicated love life. Dodger attempts to find stability in his life, along with the help of his best friend, Vangie. Berta's life is explored as well as her history with the Johnson house, and Stu and Mick's friendship is tested when Mick becomes co-owner of The Fainting Goat. Olive, now offically the mayor of Duluth struggles with how hard it is to be a public figure, and Nina questions her purpose in Duluth. One of the major storylines involves Muffy and Chelsey getting involved in the drug circle in Duluth. Despite attempting to keep their pasts discrete, this season will take the Johnsons to a point of no return with their pasts becoming unescapable and getting into life or death siutations. Each episode in the series is told in two time periods. The beginning of each episode focuses on a short flashforward into the lives of the Johnsons and then proceeds to the present. The end of the episode also continutes a short flashforward, continuing where it was last left off. These short flashforwards foreshadow a future event that will have huge climactic results for the Johnsons and eventually all of the pieces come together in Episode 9. This is the first season to not feature flashbacks after Episode 9. Main cast members include Sam Hildestad and Cally Stanich as Mick and Chelsey Johnson, respectively. The two are the patriarchal figures of the Johnson family and are natural born leaders, with all of the conflict coming back to them. The two, despite married, have been experiencing relationship issues since leaving Dearborn. Hayley Rosenthal portrays Scarlett Johnson, the eldest daughter, who is coming to terms with her sexuality and adulthood. Scarlett is a huge role model for her younger siblings, Bridget and Dodger who are played by Rachel Williams and Austin Becker. Bridget is a precocious 13-year-old who's life is a passionate (and tragic) love affair. Dodger is the eccentric and marijuana-obsessed, with a desire to be seen and treated as older than he is. Miranda Neuhaus portrays Carol, Chelsey's older sister, who is focusing on getting her life back on track and battling her alcoholism and moving on from her kidnapping. Will Rafferty stars as Stu Gibbons, the eccentric next-door neighbor to the Johnsons, who also has feelings for Carol. This season he focuses on helping Carol's recovery, and struggles with standing up for himself. Stu claims his life has been changed and ruined by the actions of the Johnsons, despite considering Mick his best friend. Paris Curry plays his daughter, Vangie, who's best friends with Dodger and is working on getting over her supressed feelings for him. Promoted from last season, Madison Lang portrays Candice, Chelsey and Carol's oldest sister, who is currently engaged to Muffy and working on adopting their Polish child, Niko. Katie Keller starts as Berta the Housekeeper, the loyal housekeeper, who's backstory is explored heavily this season. Rounding out the main cast is Cole Nubson as Arlo Hutchinson, who's on the run and in hiding this season after revealing himself to be The Sniper. Arlo deals with his inner demons and reprocussions of his actions, as well as trying to return home, knowing things will never be the same. The recurring cast includes Tricia Buerke as Muffy, Candice's fiance and Chelsey's partner in their drug dealing business, Bret Burggraff as Nikodem "Niko", the soon-to-be-adopted Polish son to Muffy and Candice who struggles transition to American life, and Anna Matthes as Olive Kipling, the newly elected mayor and self-proclaimed drunk crazy neighbor to Mick and Chelsey. Cast Main cast *Hayley Rosenthal as Scarlett Johnson, *Rachel Williams as Bridget Johnson, *Austin Becker as Dodger Johnson, *Paris Curry as Evangeline "Vangie" Gibbons, *Will Rafferty as Stewart "Stu" Gibbons, *Katie Keller as Berta the Housekeeper, *Madison Lang as Candice Slinkenhofner, *Cole Nubson as Arlo Hutchinson, *Miranda Neuhaus as Carol Slinkenhofner, *Sam Hildestad as Mitchell "Mick" Johnson, *Cally Stanich as Chelsey Johnson, Recurring cast *Tricia Buerke as Muffy Trudeau, the fiance of Candice and soon-to-be adoptive mother of Niko. Muffy is incredibly sarcastic and an avid marijuana lover. This leads her to become involved in Swayne's drug operation with Chelsey as they begin dealing. Muffy also works on planning her wedding with Candice and struggles with keeping the dealing from her. Muffy works this season to decide what in her life is important and grows closer with all of her family. *Bret Burggraff as Nikodem "Niko" Kozlowski-Slinkenhofner-Trudeau, a young Polish orphan, who was sponsored and brought over to America by Candice and Muffy. Unable to be officially adopted until their marriage, he works on getting acclamated to America, as well as his new family. Being younger, he bonds quickly with Dodger and Vangie, who early on gets a crush on him. Niko's foreign nature allows him to become popular and well-loved at school and at home, triggering nerves for Dodger. *Anna Matthes as Olive Kipling, the eccentric "town drunk" turned new mayor of Duluth. Olive has a slight aggravation for the Johnsons, her old neighbors, as she constantly felt neglected and univited. Now the mayor, Olive is using her civic power to give her purpose and even inact revenge on some of those who've wronged her. In an effort to appease people, Olive works to make Duluth a drug-free zone, despite being an avid pot smoker, and deals with her inner hypocritical actions. Olive is also having an affair with her old political rival, Dell "The Sauce" Pollizzio. *Haley Methner as Helena Dash, the next-door neighbor to the Johnsons, who moved there to be her niece Lydia's legal guardian after her twin sister, Margot, was accidentally killed by Chelsey. Her bubbly are carefree personality are much different from her late sister's, and she becomes a confidant to the Johnsons. This season, Helena bonds with Mick as he feels his family is falling apart. *Megan Graftaas as Lydia Dash, the daughter of the late Margot Dash, niece to Helena Dash (her legal guardian), and best friend of Bridget. Lydia is an extremely talented aspiring actress and also very quirky. This season, Bridget and her grow closer as they work to discover who a postitive pregnancy test belongs to, and experiment with drinking and transitioning as teenagers. *Eden Nesburg as Nina Perales, Stu's ex-wife, who's broke and stranded in Duluth. Nina, struggling to find a purpose in her life, has devoted herself this season to being a better person and friend to everyone. She lives across the street from the Johnsons in Olive's old house, and works on being accepted into the Johnson's close circle. Nina also works to mend her relationships with Stu and ex-adoptive daughter, Vangie. *Kalley Carlson as Saffron, the current girlfriend of Scarlett. As a teenager, Saffron vent viral as an emo-punk singer on YouTube, and Scarlett was one of her followers. Openly pansexual, she has helped Scarlett discover more about herself and has become her best friend. This season, Saffron helps Scarlett through all of her family troubles, including learning more about her adoption. *Michelle "Sprinkles" Vang as Lucelia "Lulu" Lee, the mayoral assistant to new mayor Olive Kipling. Lulu, while having a resume of odd jobs in her past, feels as though she has finally found her calling. Lulu is very cut-by-the-book and works to keep everything in line, and encourages Olive to make Duluth a drug-free city. However, Lulu is oblivious to all of the illegal activity going on in front of her, which eventually comes back to bite her. *Garrett Klaus as Swayne Ballard, the leader of a drug operation, self-proclaimed drug lord of Duluth. He offers Chelsey a partnership with him, seeing her potential. However, Swayne craves his complete power and is easy to become enraged when he's provoked. Swayne isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to keep his operation discrete and remain on top. While best friends with Bender, he soon falls victim to his business suffering after Bender goes behind his back with Chelsey and starts a growing business. Swayne also has the hots for Chelsey and isn't afraid to be vocal about it. *Noah Anderson as Felix Bender, originally an employee of Swayne's drug operation, and the manager of the Panera cover business they set up. Bender bonds with Chelsey early on after she reveals some of her secrets and struggles to him. He has wishes of setting up his own growing operation and expanding his and Swayne's business. Bender then later becomes partners with Chelsey when they decide to start growing his hybrid plants. Bender then gets caught between his two best friends war, Swayne and Chelsey. *Kenzie Kaspszak as Esmé, an employee of Swayne's drug operation, primarily the one who weighs and bags the product. In the beginning of the season, Esmé is pregnant with a baby boy. Esmé can barely pick up on social cues, causing her to speak her mind and be rather bitchy. As the season progresses, Esmé becomes suspiscious of Chelsey's loyalty to their operation, and eventually Bender's as well. *Catherine Dukelow as Brook Posen, Carol's old high school rival, who is the leader of Alcholics Anonymous. Upon first meeting her, Brook asks pretentiously towards Carol, until it's learned that Brook's lived a miserable life. To spite Carol, Brook gives Scarlett a job at her store, Namaste Gifts and Healing. Brook becomes close with Scarlett and later Saffron throughout the season as they struggle with figuring who they are and where they belong in life. However, as the season progresses Scarlett and Saffron grow wary of Brook's mysterious and ominous nature. *Belle Wanke as Clitorus "Tori" Knox, Arlo's old co-worker at the Electric Fetus. Tori is the first to discover that Arlo is hiding out in Duluth and begins stalking him. Eventually, the two become great friends and Tori invites Arlo to live with him while he figures his life out, where they grow closer romantically. Tori is seemingly connected to almost every storyline this season, including the drug operation and Brook's gift store. *Michaela Lochen as Cleo Ra, twin to Pat, and worker at Namaste Gifts and Healing. Cleo is a deadpan snarker and occasionally creepy. She, along with her sister, know more than they let on to Scarlett and Saffron. Cleo is devoted to Brook wholeheartedly. *Lauren Lochen as Pat Ra, twin sister to Cleo, and worker at Namaste Gifts and Healing. Scarlett is at first intimidated by Pat and her sister, as they say snarky and disturbing things to her. She is incredibly loyal to Brook and her sister. *Kayla Fuller as Corrine Carmichael, the lead news anchor of the local Duluth news station. Corrine only makes appearances on the television when she reports the hottest news in town. *Elsa Hennessy-Barnes as Jenny Robinson, Scarlett's old best friend and also receiver of her affections. Jenny and Scarlett had a falling out, but are still on good terms. Jenny is a talented dancer and generally quiet girl, yet she has her crass outburst moments. Jenny comes back to this season after getting a job with Brook, where she becomes part of a much more sisnster plot. *Antony Ferguson as DEA Agent Holden Pollizzio, the younger brother of Dell "The Sauce" Pollizzio. Holden becomes suspiscious of Olive being involved in the growing drug circle in Duluth and will stop at nothing to bring justice to the problem. However, after continually getting swindled by the various drug operations, he makes a choice that could end the issue once and for all. Special guest cast *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Dell "The Sauce" Pollizzio, *Kelli Trainor as herself, *Ed Sheeran as Berta's Rich Successful Husband, Episodes Production Development